My Heart's Desire
by HelloxMoto
Summary: Being a Veela sucks balls. Especially when you start to fall in love with someone you'd rather not fall in love with. sub!Harry dom!Draco slash AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

My Hearts Desire

By Seth (aka HelloxMoto)

You know those days when you wake up and just _know _something's going to happen? I had been celebrating my eighteenth birthday the night before and had somehow stumbled back to my room on the fourth floor of Malfoy Manor. My mouth still tasted of wine and cigarettes, but that was the least of my worries. I had hoped that getting deliriously drunk would somehow stop today from coming. Needless to say, it didn't work.

I am now a legal adult. I am now a fully fledged Veela. And I can already feel my chest tightening. I don't really understand how it all works. How was I supposed to find my mate before I changed? But now that I have changed, I am already in pain! It seems like there'd be a certain set way this all worked. Apparently not.

God, I look like shit. I need a shower. Pronto. My hands are shaking. I can barely turn the knobs to get the water running. Shit. The waters cold, but it feels good. Pulls some of my awareness away from the thumping in my chest. The place you're supposed to be.

I need to stop thinking about you. Hell, I don't even know who _you _are! I'm going nuts. That's the only answer. No. No, I refuse to go bonkers! I'm simply going to have to find you as soon as possible and get us bonded. Of course the whole thought of me loving you unconditionally and eternally is rather daunting. I've always loved myself most. Of course I love my mother, but I learned a long time ago to take care of myself first. And in a way, I am taking care of myself. True, you'll be around for me to spoil, but more importantly, I won't be in pain with you in my arms reach.

I truly hope you're not hideous. I don't know what I'll do with myself if you are. Though, according to the Veelan elders, I'll love you anyways. I tend to doubt that. Veela love beautiful things by nature. It's in our blood. Besides, I don't see myself with some ugly freak. Definitely not in public.

Of course my dominate Veela blood will make me rather possessive. Why would I want to protect a fugly mate, though? What would that achieve? I would look stupid and you'd look….well…..ugly.

I'm getting all pruny and wrinkly. Time to get out of the shower. And as I walk through the halls of my proud and mighty manor, I can't help but wonder if you'll appreciate the beauty and awe that will surround you. This is not only my estate, my manor. But my _home._ I was raised here, as was my father and his father before him. Our children will be raised here. Run along these halls, and fall on these carpets, and break these priceless vases. I'll never admit it, not even to myself. But I'm….rather excited about children. I've always wanted children. The sound of little feet pattering around and their laughter bouncing off of these cold walls. They'll bring life back to Malfoy Manor.

But, that's not the dilemma of the moment, is it? No, of course it isn't. The dilemma is the pounding in my chest and how I'm going to go about finding you. Where to begin? I honestly have no clue. The major wizard settlements, like Hogs Meade and Diagon Alley, and maybe Hogwarts….Oh god. What if I'm a cradle robber? What if you're still just a kid! Oh Jesus!

No! No, you're not a child. I refuse to even think that. Nope. You're an adult. Not a too old adult, of course. I don't want to bugger a mummy, either. The only thing I know for sure is that you're a man. Of the male persuasion. A human with a penis. I _know _that. How could my mate be a woman, when I'm gay?

Fuck, I'm a mess and I've got an interview with Dumbledork in less than an hour! An while I'm at Hogwarts, I might as well as get it over with. I'm sure your not there though. I mean, why would my mate be at Hogwarts?

A/N- So, tell me what you think. Leave a review. What could it hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Heart's Desire

By: HelloMoto

A/N- I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thats why she's rich. Duh. This fic is AU.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Hogwarts smells the exact same it did a year ago when I finally graduated, after seven years of hard work and study. My boots make a sharp snap with every footstep and I can hear my cloak swoosh as I turn the last corner leading to Dumbledore's office. I'm surprised to see that the gargoyle has already moved aside, but I'm even more surprised to see Severus Snape waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah! Draco, you're finally here. Took your bloody time, I might add. Come on then, mustn't keep the Headmaster waiting." My godfather looks just as glum and unpleasant as always. Yay. I can already tell this meeting is going to be gobs of fun. Notice the sarcasm.

Severus walks right in, not even knocking. Luckily, the headmaster appears to be full dressed and in a particularly good mood, his light blue eyes twinkling madly. I am surprised, yet again, to see the Golden Trio sitting in three of the five over stuffed arm chairs infront of Dumbledore's desk. I smirk at Potter before sneering at Weasel and the mudblood. I breifly notice that their holding hands and try, unsuccessfully, to not gag. I drop lightely into the chair furthest from the dream team and lean back, settling in for whatever it is Dumbledore has planned.

"First of all, hello to you all! I'm so glad to see that you're all doing so well! And congratulations on the wedding Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Now, down to business. I called you all here for a reason. Draco, I believe you've recently come into your...unique inheritance."

"Yes, sir, I have." Dumbledore sat for a moment, staring at me, before breifly letting an exasperated expression flicker across his wrinkled face.

"And what inheritance might that be, my boy?" I sighed. Loud.

"I'm a bloody Veela." Which you already knew, you old coot!

"Yes, a Veela. And what, pray tell, do Dominate Veela _need _to survive?" I furrowed my brow, wondering what this could have to do with Potter and his faithful sidekicks.

"A mate, of course. Dumbledore, what does this have to do with anything?" I didn't know my voice could sound quite _that _mocking! Yay me!

"We're getting there, Mr. Malfoy. Have patience."

"No thank you."

"I just have one more question, how does a Veela go about finding out who their mate is?" Don't ignore my sarcasm! Be offended, damn it!

"By physical touch. Not necessarily sexual touching, although sex will be necessary for the bonding." Dumbledore nodded for a moment before grinning and standing up, slowly moving around his large desk.

"I've got a treat for you, my boy! You can thank me later." By now, even Potter and his friends seemed a little worried. "You see, I was having tea with Sybil the other day when, suddenly, she went all stiff and started muttering in a voice that most certainly wasn't hers! To my endless shock, she spoke of Mr. Malfoy here and his most surprising mate."

This revelation was met with silence. I glanced over at Severus, not quite believing what I had just heared. Severus looked slightly angry and very, very bored. But Dumbledore wasn't done.

"I realized that you would most likely never guess who your mate was, so I decided to take matter into my own hands. Now, if I could please have Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy all come and stand befor me, please. Hurry now, lets get this all sorted out."

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

A/N- Three guesses who Draco's mate is, and the first two don't count! This is sort of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for Draco and his mate to get together. And have sex. Lots and lots of sex. Go review. Give me feed back so I can post the next chapter! Go already!


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart's Desire

By Seth(aka HelloxMoto)

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The Weasel smelled almost as bad as he looked and as I stood before him, Dumbledore holding one of both our arms, I couldn't help but grimace. Granger, who I noticed was looking rather on the hefty side, kept shooting nervous glances at Dumbledore before shifting closer to Weasley. Really, some people shouldn't be _allowed _to reprodouce, let alone encouraged to do so!

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to lend me your right index finger for a moment." Looking over my shoulder at Severus, I watched as he sighed and rolled his eyes before slumping further down into his chair. Grudgingly, I let the Headmaster take my pointer finger into his old, wrinkled hands. What exactly the old man was up to was beyond me, but I was quickly running out of patience. I felt my finger eing pressed against something bumping and clammy, and next thing I know, I'm lying on the office floor with a red faced Weasel standing over me, rubbing his nose.

"What the bloody hell was that! First you poke me and then you go and start screaming your bleedin' head off right in my face, you great poofter!"

"Oh you know me Weasel, never could control my old randy self and I always have been a bit of a screamer." It takes only a second for me to realize that this is not the best position to fight in, lying on the floor with an enraged Mudblood lover standing over me.

"Now boys, please behave! We've come here for a reason!"

"Which is mostly for your own amusement, Albus. Can we please just get to the point?" Dumbledore switched his gaze to Snape briefly before reaching out a hand to help me off the floor. Ignoring the wrinkled old fool, I quickly dusted myself off and turned to face Granger. We stared at each other for a full moment before I realized what the headmaster expected of me.

"Oh no! Oh hell no! There's no way. Heaven will burn before I touch a Mudblood! Especially _that _Mudblood. I don't know exactly what your doing here, Dumbly, but count me out on this one."

"Don't call her that, you stupid fucking Ferret!"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Language!"

I sneered at Dumbledore as he tried to calm the Weasly and placate the Mudblood. Strange, Potter was just standing there, watching his friends and professors argued and tried to talk over each other. Glancing at the others, and noticing that they were rather occupied, I decided to intertain myself. I took a step towards Potter, which put me in his person space, and reached out a finger holding barely an inch from his nose. He went crosseyed breifly, before raising his hand to bat mine away. I felt his slightly callused fingers grip mine, a shock of electricity, and then everything went black.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Waking up sucks. I've thought this every single morning of my life. But this morning, I wasn't feeling to bad. I was warm and comfortable and content. I didn't have to worry about Father or Mother or Potter or school or anything. Not right now. Shifting slightly, I pulled my pillow closer to my side and spooned it, taking comfort in it's warmth.

Wait...since when did pillows give off heat? And since when did pillows make sleepy noises in the back of their throats?

I sat up quickly and scooted to the edge of the bed, watching at Potter stretched slowly and yawned before blinking open his amazing emerald eyes. Amazing emerald eyes? He caught sight of me and tensed, going still. We watched each other for a moment in silence, before the hospital wing door banged open and Dumbledore walked in, smiling hugely.

"Oh good! Your both awake."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A/N- Sorry it's taken so long. Totally my fault. But I promise to make the next chapter update faster...if you review! Bwhahahahhahahaha! REVIEW! Please?


	4. Surprise

A/N- Hello all! I don't really know how to explain the past few months of my life, so I'm not going to try. I reread my writing and I hate it. It makes me want to punch myself in the face with a shovel. But I refuse to give up! Thanks to the encouragement of a very good friend of mine, I've decided to create my own website and (slowly, very slowly) rewrite some of my more popular stories, edited and hopefully very improved. So, as of this point, all of my writing is off hiatus. I will be writing full time(inbetween work, college, and moving into a new apartment) and posting the revised worked on my new website, which is very, very new and slightly(very) crappy. There's nothing really on it yet, because I only just set up the account yesterday. But I'm working on it! And I'm writing, writing my ass off! So, for you faithful fans that have stuck around through my ridiculously long absences, you won't have to wait much longer(maybe a few months to get everything settled, rewritten, and posted) before you can continue reading, rereading, hating, loving, and ignoring my writings. Until later, cheers!

P.S. The link to my website can be found on my profile. Feel free to go join and poke at stuff .D

P.S.S. I'll be posting stuff on my website that I _will not _be posting anywhere else. And only members who join the site will be able to see them. Sorry for anyone that views this as an inconvenience, but it's how I prefer to do it. So please, please, please, join the site! I'm working really hard to make it not suck.


End file.
